Un Extraño Entrenamiento
by Flaren Nakuru
Summary: Tsunade y Yondaime decinden juntar sus ekipos para ver como se llevan


**Naruto no me pertenece ( K´so! Yo que tenía los planes de boda con Obito...), Midori es propiedad de mi queridísima Oneesama y Nakuru es mía x))**

Un extraño entrenamiento

By Flaren

-Lo habéis entendido bien.- une hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio señalo a los jóvenes genins mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Así que, espero que os comportéis, sobre todo vosotras dos.- señalo a dos niñas de caras "inocentes" que sonreían mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-Tsunade-sensei!- el chico de extraña ropa, pelo raro y cejas encrespadas del equipo señalo a un lado- Ahí llegan

Y así era, se acercaba un grupo encabezado por un apuesto joven rubio, y detrás una sonriente niña de cabello caoba y un niño de pelo grisáceo con parte de la cara tapada.

-Ah! Hola Yondaime!- le mujer levanto la mano saludando- Ahora ya podemos comenzar.

-Esto...- el joven al llegar a su lado puso una mano detrás de la cabeza- Obito aun no a llegado...

Solo escuchar ese nombre y una de las niñas, la castaña, se le ilumino el rostro. Mientras la morena sonreía levemente para no llamar la atención.

-Siento llegar tardeeee!- de repente de entre unos matorrales salto un niño moreno, dio una voltereta en el suelo y quedo sentado justo a los pies de la niña de pelo castaño y alocado. Todos lo miraron con gotas de sudor mientras el se colocaba bien las gafas, la pelicastaña le extendió la mano sonriente para ayudarle a levantarse. El moreno respondió a la sonrisa y le agarro la mano, levantándose. Ahora, estando todos, ya podían comenzar...

-Yondaime y yo hemos decido que este entrenamiento sea por parejas de equipos diferentes. Como bien sabéis cuando seáis chounins, jounis o mismo de ANBU tendréis como compañeros a otros ninjas.

-Así que esto vendría a ser para ver como os relacionáis con otros ninjas que no son de vuestro equipo y ayudaros a abriros con otros compañeros de Konoha.- prosiguió el joven sensei.

-Bien y ahora vamos con los equipos. Gracias a los datos que me a dado Yondaime los e formado así- hizo una leve pausa- Naname Midori formara equipo con Hatake Kakashi.

Midori abrió los ojos como platos,... porque con el,... era tan... tan... guapo...NOOO! No queria admitir que le gustaba.

Kakashi simplemente suspiro, ¿por que no lo dejaban solo? El podía con todo sin necesidad de ayuda...

Gai se puso a gritar como loco, ¿por que? ¡¡¿Por que con su querida Mi-chan! Kakashi se las iba a pagar...

Rin quedo de piedra... no reaccionaba a nada... con su Kakashi,... pero ella era su amiga...

Obito sonrió ampliamente, por fin se libraría del agobiante Kakashi 'cumplo reglas'

Nakuru también sonreía, de oreja a oreja, ya que si Midori iba con él, tenía una oportunidad de ir con Obito.

-Venga, venga niños.- Yondaime los tranquilizo.- Aun no hemos acabado...

-Ejem...- tosió con una vena hinchada la sannin haciendo que todos le prestaran atención de inmediato- Maito Gai y Takamura Rin(1).

Rin quedo con los ojos como platos, y lentamente se fue girando hasta mirar fijamente a Gai que le sonrió y un brillo salio de sus dientes... la kunoichi cayo aplastada por una enormeeeeeeeee piedra... ¡¿por que a ella! ¡¿Por que a ella!

Gai estaba algo contento, aunque le fastidiase no estar con su queridisiisiiima Mi-chan al menos le toco estar con una niña guapa.

Nakuru no espero mas salto de su asiento con los brazos levantados y con una cara sonriente (y algo sonrojada). Acto seguido abrazo a Obito desde atrás.

-Entonces yo...-Obito movió la cabeza hacia atrás y la miro algo sonrojado- formo equipo con él...

-Si -la sannin sonrió.- Sakurai Nakuru y Uchiha Obito.

-Bien, ahora os vamos a decir que tenéis que hacer.- les sonrió Yondaime

-Hemos escondido tres kunais con vuestros nombres en la zona que tenéis que buscar cada uno.

-Pero...- Rin levanto la mano- Como vamos a encontrar los kunais en un sitio tan grande,... es, imposible...

-No tanto - Yondaime sonrió- Hemos dejado un rastro de chakra para que os sea mas fácil encontrarlo.

-Pero hemos puesto trampas, nos os lo íbamos a poner tan fácil. Tendréis que usar tanto el taijustu, como el genjustu y el ninjustu. En los cuales estáis preparados todos.

-Estos son los sitios a donde tenéis que ir cada uno- el joven sensei les dio un papel a cada grupo. Buena suerte.

Kakashi corría entre los árboles sin ni siquiera preocuparse que el entrenamiento fuera por parejas. Midori le seguía bien de cerca pero le fastidiaba que ni siquiera le dejase ver el papel, ya que se lo había quitado de las manos cuando Yondaime se lo dio.

-Aquí es!- dijo Kakashi al pararse en seco y casi hace que la joven choque contra él, ya que iba en sus pensamientos.

Se encontraban en uno de las cascadas de Konoha, la más majestuosa de todas. Aquello estaba muy tranquilo, notaron que no había nadie cerca. Así que empezaron a buscar el kunai.

Cuando Rin y Gai llegaron al sitio indicado del papel, estaban en un prado...

-Pues vaya...- dijo por lo bajo la niña- Aquí no hay quien encuentre nada,...esto es muy grande...

-No te preocupes Rin-san, La fuerza de la juventud puedo con todo!- diciendo esto la cámara se giro 180º a su alrededor y al final hubo una explosión justo detrás de el mientras le brillaba los dientes.

-Ayy!... dios mío... lo que tengo que ver...- dijo en una esquina Rin con gotas de sudor.

-Es aquí?- Obito le pregunto a su compañera

-Si, eso es lo que pone aquí- y le enseño el mapa.- Que bien nos toco en el mejor sitio de Konoha!

-Si?- pregunto dudoso el moreno. Yo apenas e venido por aquí...

-Uhm...- la joven miro al cielo.- Si conseguimos el kunai antes de que anochezca te enseñare porque es el mejor sitio.- y le sonrió mientras se adentraba mas en el bosque.

-Crees que les ira bien en su búsqueda?- le pregunto Yondaime a la sannin.

-Por supuesto mis subordinados son lo mejores- protesto la mujer.

-Y los míos también jejeje

-Seguro que lo escondieron aquí?- pregunto Midori- No lo hemos encontrado pro ningún lado!

Llevaban casi todo el día buscando por el kunai, habían encontrado trampas pero fueron rápidamente esquivadas por los dos. Ahora la morena estaba sentada en el borde del lago que formaba la cascada.

Kakashi seguía recorriendo todo sin prestarle atención a la niña, estaba algo cansada y hambrienta... pero le fastidio el comportamiento de Kakashi así que se levanto y prosiguió la búsqueda.

Cogio rápidamente al niño de pelo grisáceo, _'porque se las da tanto de duro?' _se pregunto para si la niña mientras intentaba encontrar el kunai. De repente, se oyó un ruido... Kakashi se paro de golpe en una rama y Midori se sonrojo ligeramente. El ruido se volvió a oír,... eran las tripas de la niña que protestaban al tener hambre... Midori noto entonces como Kakashi sonrió tras su mascara, y salto al suelo. La niña hizo lo mismo.

El niño empezó a buscar entre los arbustos. Midori por causa del hambre, se dejo caer en el suelo con las manos en el estomago.

-Toma!- ella levanto la vista y vio a Kakashi con las manos llenas de moras.- Al menos esto te dejara con menos hambre.- la morena se sonrojo ligeramente.

-G-Gracias

-Uhmmm..., gracias a ti...- Midori lo miro extrañado- Porque al tener hambre mira lo que he encontrado entro los arbustos...- y levanto el kunai en el cual colgaba un papel con sus dos nombres.

-Wwwwaaaaaaahhhhhh!- con un solo golpe Gai se libro de un tronco proveniente de uno de los árboles cercanos, rompiéndolo en trocitos- Rin-san, estáis bien?- y le sonrió.

-Gracias Gai -la pelicaoba estaba sorprendida, aunque ese niño fuese demasiado raro para ella tenia que reconocer que era muy fuerte.

-Esta cerca...-dijo seriamente el moreno.

-Eh? -la niña lo miro extrañado.

-El kunai esta cerca, es un presentimiento...-y se tiro al suelo empezando a mirar por todos los lados.

Rin se puso a mirar para el con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza hasta que piso algo y al no estar concentrada se cayo al suelo sonoramente.

Gai se levanto de pronto y corrió a socorrer a su compañera.

-Rin-san, estáis...Ooohhh!- el niño miro al suelo y levanto algo.- Rin-san, lo habéis encontrado! Este es el kunai!

Rin que ya se había incorporado algo miro el reluciente kunai que tenia colgado un papel con sus dos nombres.

Obito esta desesperado, llevaban allí todo el día. Aunque habían comido fruta del bosque y hasta algún dango que guardaba Nakaru en su bolsa (pues era prevenida), no habían encontrado el dichoso kunai. Y aunque la castaña le dijese que no se preocupara, el no podia parar de buscarlo por todos los lados.

-Anda ven -le dijo finalmente la niña agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo por la dirección por donde habían llegado.

-Pero, tenemos que encontrar el kunai!

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. Ahora solo ven conmigo.

Ya era prácticamente de noche, apenas unos débiles rayos de sol alumbraban en el horizonte.

-No hemos podido encontrarlo,... y me llaman a mi de elite,... solo por ser un Uchiha,... - iba murmurando Obito por todo el camino.

-Aquí es! -Obito levanto la vista y comprobó que estaban en la orilla de un río.- Ven siéntate aquí un momento.- Nakuru dio palmaditas justo al lado de donde ella estaba sentada.

El moreno se sentó a su lado mirando todo pero no veía nada.

-Y este es ese lugar que decías,... yo no vea nada,... además aun no encontramos el kunai,...

La niña saco de su bolsa el kunai con el papel que tenia sus dos nombres.

-Lo encontré hace media hora...-le susurro- por eso te decía que no te preocupases...- lo clavo en el suelo- Mira ya comienza.

De repente, un montón de luce verdes comenzaron a alzarse del río, ¡era luciérnagas! Todo se veía hermoso con aquellas luces,...todo incluso ella... Obito trago saliva,... le gustaba Rin porque estaba en su equipo,... ¿realmente lo que sentía por ella era amor?... pero ahora notaba algo diferente,... al verla a ella,...

La castaña se giro al notar que era observada, sonrió dulcemente al moreno, y se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido algo sonrojada le cogio la mano.

-Obito... sabes... -comenzó diciendo la niña sonrojada- Tu me gustas mucho...

-Naku! -una vos se oyó enfrente- Ves! Sabia que estarías aquí! -Midori llego con Kakashi - Veo que conseguisteis el kunai, nosotros también - le sonrió.

-La juventud somos realmente asombrosos! -Gai apareció al lado de Nakuru y Obito junto con Rin.

-Que bonito! -dijo asombrada Rin- Luciérnagas!

-Uhmm... Yondaime-sensei y Tsunade-sensei esperan por nosotros, no?- pregunto Nakuru

-Si, pero pueden esperar un poco mas no creéis? -dijo Obito.

Y tras eso se rieron todos a carcajadas, y Kakashi formo una sonrisa tras su mascara, aunque nadie lo sabia.

**Nota-** _Takamura Rin (1)_ No sabia su apellido, así que me lo e inventado.

**Comentarios: **E echo este fic de la infancia del equipo de Tsunade y Yondaime (cogiendolos del fic de mi Oneesama). Gracias por emprestarme a Midori! -

Espero que os guste, por que no es gran cosa pero e echo lo que e podido.


End file.
